Luna Queen
'Luna Queen '''is the twin sister of Raven Queen. Her existence has been hidden from everyone. And her whereabouts a mistery to her mother and almost everyone in Queen's Castle, because until recently she was living there as Dove King. Personality TBA Appearance Luna has a slighter more tanned skin than her mother and twin sister. Like Raven, she has purple eyes and much like their mother, she has red hair with purple and magenta highlights. She normally wears dark eyeshadow and black lipstick. Name Her name "Luna" is Spanish for Moon, another element of darkness, very much like her twin's name "Raven". Both names are alusive to darkness. Home Luna's family home is the Queen's Castle. Although having spent her childhood there, she "disappeared" soon after her mother was sent to mirror prison. After that, none of the servants in the castle have known of her whereabouts, since she took the form and identity of Dove King. Family She's the daughter of the Good King and the Evil Queen. She's also Raven Queen's twin sister. Unlike what everyone thinks, Luna actually has a destiny of her own. Since she's the daughter of the Good King, her destinyvis to be the next "Good King", or in her case, "Queen". It was with that in mind that she adopted the name Dove King and an appearance closer to her father's. However, following her destiny meant that she would be at odds with her twin and thus, she decided to ignore it. Unlike Raven, Luna had a great relationship with her mother and even as a child, she was a natural at dark magic, making her mother proud. However, when she later began showing signs of mastering light magic as well, the Evil Queen was disappointed and tried to train Raven instead. Friends TBA Pet She has a female white cat, named Opal, given to her by her father. She also has a talking Raven, named Poe, that can shapeshift. Romance Luna is currently dating Axel White, the son of Snow-White from the tale ''"Snow-White and Rose-Red". They are dating since Spellmentary School. The two of them met while they were little children, through their parents. He was one of the few who knew that she was living in disguise as Dove. Class Schedule *Art *Cooking Class-ic *Crownculus *Damsel-in-distressing *Grimmnastics *Kingdom Management *Muse-ic *Princessology *Science & Sorcery *Magicology Powers TBA "Oh curses" moment TBA My "Magic Touch" TBA Colour Scheme TBA Diary Luna Queen Diary Gallery Luna Queen alt 567.png Luna Queen 6.png Luna Queen 25.png Luna Queen alt 556.png|Like mother, like daughter Rave Queen and her twin Luna Queen.png|Twin sisters - Luna and Raven Queen Dove King.png|The disguise that she used for years as Dove King Luna Queen - alt 4567.png Luna and Axel - The couple.png|Luna Queen and Axel White Luna queen color.png|Done by Filip of Mount Honora Luna Queen rebel card.png|Luna Queen rebel card - art by Zia template by Ivy Luna Queen - Dragon Games.png|Luna Queen - Dragon Rider Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Students Category:JaneCatt OC's Category:Pages Under Construction Category:Roybels